Twin Flames
by AlisonDiLaurentis
Summary: At the news of her grandmother's ill health, Callie Blake comes to Chance Harbor to be with her family. What does her arrival mean for the circle? And more importantly Jake?
1. Casual Sex

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Callie.

* * *

><p><strong>Twin Flames<strong>

_Twin Flames are ourselves in another body. When we have reached the stage where we are capable of giving unconditional _  
><em>love, we then have the opportunity to reconnect with our "other half" or twin flame. The chances are that we meet our <em>  
><em>twin flame briefly in many lifetimes, but one or both of us are not ready for the intensity of this connection. <em>  
><em>When both halves of the whole are ready to come back together and meet they will discover that in their lifetime they <em>  
><em><em>have lead almost parallel lives.<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

__It's just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,  
>Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other,<br>Just you're typical hardcore, casual sex,  
>We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other<em>_

Callie Blake parked her blue Kia Sorento in the parking lot of some bar a little ways outside of Chance Harbor. When her sister informed her of their grandmother's current condition she left her arts and music boarding school and packed up her things and drove one thousand miles from California to Washington. She decided at the last minute to stop at a bar for some liquid courage before heading home. It was a safe distance from Chance Harbor, Cassie told her it was a small town, people would be sure to recognize her and wouldn't serve her. She stepped out of her car and locked it before pocketing her keys into her jeans front pocket. Squaring her shoulders she entered the rustic looking bar. Truth it was actually a bar and grill so she would have no problem getting in the tricky part was getting severed. Hard, but not impossible. Especially with her good looks and body she was sure she'd get at least one drink. Her bright blue eyes took a quick scan of the crowd, people of all ages filled the room. With confidence and a sway of her hips she approached the bar. Gracefully she took a seat at the counter and folded her hands together. As she patiently waited to be severed she took a look at the others seated at the bar. To her left was a ruggedly handsome man, she guessed around her father's age. If he was still alive. She sighed dismissing those thoughts and glanced to her right. A young man, a little older then her with blonde hair and a strong jaw sat across from her. "What can I get you?" Callie looked away from the drool worthy stranger to the bartender.

"A beer please." She responded simply.

"ID?" Smiling innocently, she pulled her fake ID from her back pocket and held it out for the bartender. The bartender glanced at the ID then back at her. He said nothing and gave the ID back to her before a setting a beer down in front of her.

Putting her ID away she smiled, "Thank you." The bartender nodded and went to serve some one else. She brought the bottle to her lips but a deep voice stopped her.

"Fake ID?"

She turned her head slightly to the right, "I think we both know the answer to that." She returned to staring straight ahead and took a sip of her beer.

The young man smiled a half smile, "Seventeen?"

"Close. Sixteen." She leaned over and put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh.. Don't tell."

"Your secret is safe with me." The man whose name she still didn't know took a sip of his drink. They both sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After a few moments he spoke again, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Do I get a name?"

The man smirked and leaned closer, offering his hand, "Jake."

She slipped her hand in his and offered him her own smirk, "Callie."

**~x~**

Callie silently followed Jake into his house and up to his room. She glanced around the room, it wasn't anything special. Just a bed and some dressers. Before Jake could second guess himself, he grabbed Callie pulling her to him roughly and claimed her lips with his. Callie was caught by surprise but offered no resistance as his full lips covered hers. Jake groaned deep in his throat. She reveled in the feel of his hands sliding up and down her back. His hands moved up under her hair, his calloused fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of her neck causing goosebumps to rise up on her arms. She couldn't help it, a yearning moan slipped from her throat. He pulled back putting a few inches of distance between them as he breathed in. Callie barely knew what was happening to her. Her body tingled, everywhere. Getting impatient she threw herself back into his embrace, crushing her mouth to his. Jake, the one caught off guard this time, stood perfectly still for a heartbeat. The sudden need to touch and feel her beneath him overwhelmed him. He clutched Callie too him. His hands digging into the soft flesh of her upper arms as he took control of the kiss, ravaging her already swollen lips. A small whimper of desire slipped breathlessly past her lips and he answered it with a groan. Callie shrugged off her leather jacket as they kissed. Once the jacket was off he moved his fingers to the bottom of her shirt, hurriedly pulling it over her head, momentarily breaking the kiss before trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Callie's hands reached for his jeans and undid the buttons and the zipper. He kicked off his boots and pushed his pants down, he stepped out of them and kicked them across the floor. He watched as she sexily shimmed out of her own jeans and repeated his actions by kicking them across the floor. Jake took three strides forward grabbing Callie and bringing her with him until the bed stopped their progress. Lifting her quickly, he tossed Callie onto the middle of the bed. She giggled as she bounced at the contact. He smiled and yanked his shirt over his head, then he climbed onto the bed after her, looking just like a panther after its prey. Jake drank in the sight of Callie as he came to hover above her. Her breath came in quick bursts causing her breasts to heave beneath his gaze. She noticed his gaze lingering on her chest so she arched her back and reached behind to unclasp the hook, he helped her slide the undergarment off. Callie gasped at the sudden rush of cool air across her skin. Jake's blue eyes darkened with lust as he gazed at her breasts, full, ripe, and begging for his attention, as they thrust up at him. He dipped his head and kissed the dusky rose nipple that was already pebbled with desire. Callie shivered in response as she arched, pushing her breast against his seeking mouth. She twined her fingers in his golden locks to press him firmly to her. What he did to one he did to the other. He removed his mouth from her breast and she pouted at the loss of contact. Jake smirked as he claimed her mouth again. The feel of her breasts crushed to his bare chest all but driving him mad. Jake sat up and ripped of her panties earning a glare from the blonde girl laying underneath him. Callie reached for him and slipped her hands around the waistband of his boxers pulling them down past his hips revealing his manhood, rigid and throbbing in anticipation. She licked her lips at the sight. Jake pushed Callie back upon the bed falling atop her, their legs tangling together as their mouths and hands explored each other. He touched her everywhere. He couldn't stop himself. She arched into his hand as he continued to caress and tease her as she thrashed below him seeking release. Jake could not withstand it anymore. His desire was all but out of his control and rising up slightly he guided himself so that the engorged head of his cock was positioned at the opening of her sheath. He leaned to kiss her, capturing her mouth with his as he swiftly and powerfully thrust in. She instinctively raised her hips to meet him, causing him to penetrate even farther. She moaned needing more of him and without thinking wrapped her legs around him trying to pull him closer. He withdrew further to slide back into the hot and slick center of her. Callie cried out in pleasure as the tension built again inside her. He filled her as if he was tailored to her body. Her body arched into his with each thrust he gave. Jake knew he wouldn't last much longer, she was so tight. No one woman on earth should feel this damn good, he thought. He bucked against her wildly. Dragging himself almost all the way out of her to slam back in to the hilt over and over again. Her cries were wild and she moved against him uncontrollably. Finally she clenched around him, as she screamed out, Jake smothered the sound with his mouth on hers; continuing to pump her a few seconds more until the tightening in his loins coiled and sprung like a spring wound too tight, he growled as his release burst forth. He filled her with his seed as the aftershocks of her own orgasm milked him dry. After a few minutes he slid out of her to roll to his side and lay there spent and sedated. Jake's last coherent thought was Callie almost appeared to be made just for him. Cut from the same cloth is the expression that popped up in his head as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> First off I am not giving up on my other Secret Circle story. This idea was just floating around in my head for a while and I needed to write it. So this takes place at the end of episode 13, instead of calling up Faye, Jake went to a bar and met Callie and they hooked up. Cassie will remain the main character and have the same storylines as she does in the show but this story will revovle around Callie and her and Jake's realtionship. Callie and Jake won't instintly fall in love, they will become come friends and it will go from there. After all Jake is in love with her sister. _So I have some questions for you:_

**How do you want Cassie to find out about Callie's arrival?  
>How will Callie find out she's a witch?<br>How will Jake find out Callie is Cassie's sister?  
>Do you want Cassie to find out about Jake and Callie hooking up or should they keep it a secret that eventually comes out?<br>Do you want Cassie and Callie to be close or distant?  
>Do you want them to be close in the past but the death of their mother left them distant or were they always distant but the whole witch thing bring them together?<strong>

Sorry for all the questions, I just want to make this story as good as I can.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Callie.

* * *

><p><strong>Twin Flames<strong>

_Twin Flames are ourselves in another body. When we have reached the stage where we are capable of giving unconditional _  
><em>love, we then have the opportunity to reconnect with our "other half" or twin flame. The chances are that we meet our <em>  
><em>twin flame briefly in many lifetimes, but one or both of us are not ready for the intensity of this connection. <em>  
><em>When both halves of the whole are ready to come back together and meet they will discover that in their lifetime they <em>  
><em><em>have lead almost parallel lives.<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Here comes trouble again_  
><em>I Better act carefully<em>  
><em>She knows what she's doing to me<em>  
><em>And She makes it look so easy<em>  
><em>Here comes trouble again<em>  
><em>My heart tells me to leave<em>  
><em>But a girl like that's on a different level<em>  
><em>Here comes trouble <em>

When she was sure Jake was asleep, Callie slipped out of the sheets and began gathering her clothes, before putting them on. Once she was dressed she slipped on her boots and leather jacket, quietly she opened the door and made her way downstairs, using her hand to quide her through the dark. _Shit_. she thought when she notticed the address. She just slept with her neighbor. _Well that's not gonna be akward at all_, she thought sacrasticlly. She was to distracted to notice where Jake was leading her when she followed him in her car. He offered to take her in his car, but she declined. She planned on leaveing right after the sex, no akward morning. _Well that all gone to hell._ She walked to her house, decieding to leave her car where it was, she'd move it tomorrow. Unlocking the front door, she let herself in. The lights were off. So either Cassie wasn't home or was in bed. Callie decided to try her room, she knocked softly, but got no answer. She pushed it open. No Cassie. "Well it seems like the sisterly bonding is going to have to wait." She took a shower before going to bed.

**~x~**

Her interanl clock woke her up around eleven, sighing she kicked the covers off as she streached. Callie shivered as her bare feet touched the hardwood floor. "Cassie." She called walking out of her room and over to her sister's. She walked in without knocking, only to find the room empty. "Really?" She put her hands on her hips. "Well this isn't going as I planned at all."

**~x~**

After Callie got dressed she helped herself to some breakfast. _Or was it lunch? Or brunch? Or ...whatever_, she thought. She put her dirty dishes in the sink and headed to her car. _Time to find my big sister._ She buckled her seatbelt and started the engine. "It's a small town. It shouldn't be hard to find her." She told herself as pulled out of her parking space. As she drove down the roads of Chance Harbor she remembered her sister telling her about a place called The Boathouse. A teen hangout apparentally. She'd start there.

**~x~**

After stopping to ask a stranger for directions she finally arived at The Boathouse. Entering The Boathouse she noticed it was set up a lot like the Bar and Grill she visted the other night. Her eyes immeditally zoned in on the blonde head of her sister. She smirked and made her way over. She plopped down in the booth next to Cassie, causually putting her arm behind her sister. She stole a fire off Cassie's plate and ate it.

"Callie!" Her sister said in suprise, her eyes wide as sacuers.

"Hey sis." She smirked, enjoying her shocked expression. _This was going to be fun._

**AN:** Sorry for it being so short. The others will be longer. Still haven't given up on my other TSC story. Going to wait to the season finale to write the next chapter. But there will be a poll on my profile tomorrow about it. So do you _like_ or _hate_ Callie? And some more questions for you:

**How will Callie find out she's a witch?  
>How will Jake find out Callie is Cassie's sister?<br>Do you want Cassie and Callie to be close or distant?**


End file.
